


Surprises

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Mother's Day, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Sara's happy little family gets impatient over wanting to know what gender the baby is.





	Surprises

Halfway through the pregnancy and Donovan was getting antsy and quite frankly so was Leonard. They both wanted desperately to know the baby’s gender but Sara had put her foot down and demanded it be a surprise.

 

“But why, mom?” Donovan whined.

“Because surprises are nice.”

“Supervillains crashing our wedding,” Leonard chimed in.

“Okay not all surprises but this one’s good though.”

“No, it’s not. There are no good surprises. I like being prepared for stuff,” Donovan responded.

“So do I,” Leonard said in agreement.

“Well too bad. We’ll find out the baby’s gender when it’s born.”

 

Donovan then walked up closely to her and stared at her growing belly.

 

“You better be a girl,” he said to his unborn sibling.

“You want a sister?” Sara asked her son.

“Of course I do.”

“Why?” Leonard asked him.

“You and mom both have sisters and you love them. Meanwhile Dawn has a brother who’s the worst. Sisters are good, brothers are bad.”

“You know I’m a brother, right?”

“Yeah and Aunt Lisa calls you her jerk brother. I rest my case,” he said as he grabbed his juice box and took a seat on the couch.

“So would that make you the baby’s jerk brother?” Sara asked in a teasing manner.

“Of course I am. Most of my classmates think I’m a jerk anyways.”

“Why would they think that?” Leonard asked in a concerned tone.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I say stuff and they take it the wrong way.”

“Well first off, you’re not a jerk, you’re just misunderstood. Now go upstairs and do your homework,” Sara told him.

“I already did it. It was easy.”

“What do you think? Boy or girl?” she asked Leonard.

“I think it’d be nice if it were a girl just to even things out. Personally, though I have a feeling it might be another boy.”

“It’d better be a girl!” Donovan shouted.

 

That night as Sara slept she dreamt about what it would be like to have a daughter.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy, can you paint my nails?” a little girl with curls asked walking up to Sara.

“Of course, baby girl. Sit down and I’ll paint them whatever color you want,” Sara replied patting the seat on the couch next to her for her daughter to sit.

“Can you make them pink?” the little girl asked.

“Of course. Do you want your toe nails painted too?” Sara asked as she started painting the tiny fingernails.

“Yeah!”

 

 Once Sara was done she held the little girl’s hand up to show her her handy work.

 

“So, what do you think, Laurel?”

“It’s pretty! Thank you, mommy!” Laurel shouted while hugging Sara.

“I’m going to go show daddy!”

“I’m right here,” Leonard said walking into the room.

“Daddy, daddy! Look what mommy did!” she yelled excitedly holding her hands up to him.

“Oh yeah, your nails are very pretty. Hey, why don’t you go show your brother?”

“Okay. Donovan! Donovan come see my nails! They’re really pretty even daddy said so,” the little girl shouted as she ran off to find her brother.

“She’s precious, isn’t she?” Sara asked her husband.

“That she is. Think you might want another?”

“I would but with how old I’ve gotten I’m not sure it’s in the cards for us.”

“Don’t say that. If you’re old then I’m really old.”

“You’re not old, you’re sexy,” she said pressing a kiss to his lips, “Really sexy.”

 

Just as the kiss started to heat up, Sara awoke with a start.

 

* * *

 

The smoke alarm was going off. She and Leonard ran downstairs to find Donovan burning something that had turned a dark black.

 

“I was trying to make you breakfast. Happy Mother’s Day?” the kid explained with a shrug.

“He obviously gets his cooking skills from you,” Leonard told her as he shut off the smoke detector.

“Very funny. What was this?” Sara asked as she pulled the pan off the stove.

“It was supposed to be pancakes, but I think I set the stove too high.”

“That you did. How about instead of making breakfast we go to IHOP instead?” Sara suggested.

“Okay. Oh wait! I forgot your card. Be right back!” Donovan said rushing off to get her the Mother’s Day card he had made for her.

“Ready for one more?” Leonard asked.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
